It Was Just a Dream
by DesertSailor
Summary: A short one-shot of Kristanna getting hot and heavy in the castle stables. Kristoff may be a perfect gentleman, but Anna has other ideas. Sexy smut so:!CAUTION! Don't read if you're offended by love making or mature themes.


**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of Frozen, the Characters or any of the genius that belongs to Disney & their hugely talented story tellers. I am receiving no compensation or financial benefit from the publishing of this story - it is only for personal entertainment. Please no suing or legal retribution. I am simply entertaining myself by paying homage to an amazing story and characters. **

**A/N: **I was inspired the other night (random Kristanna smut sometimes flits through my brain) and over some redd's apple ale this one shot came together. I hope you enjoy it and I have to thank all of the reviewers who left comments on my previous story. Thank you all! It was those comments and likes that encouraged me to continue trying to write more Kristanna. I adore the community of FanFiction and I'm so happy to have even a small part in it. Enjoy!

* * *

Kristoff, walked through the courtyard in the dark of the night. The softly lit stables welcomed him and the familiar smell of hay and leather set him at ease; he was more at home here than any other place in the palace. Soft wickers greeted him and he rested a large hand on the painted rosemauling that embellished the stall doors. The night was peaceful as he turned the corner to climb the ladder into the hay loft where he slept every night that he stayed in Arendelle.

He was pulling his shirt over his head and smothering a yawn when a soft noise between a sigh and a moan alerted him to her presence. He jerked backwards as he attempted to yank the shirt out of his eyes and found himself tumbling back down the rickety ladder. His head smashed against the loft opening and by arching himself against the beam he managed to keep from crashing onto the floor below. He gave a surge and ripped through the shirt smashing his arms down on the loft door's framing and hurled his body back up the stairs. He scrambled up the final two steps and found himself facing something he'd never imagined in his wildest dreams. There was Anna reclining on his blankets, nestled into the hay with her hair unbound, laughing at him with not a stitch of clothing on. Kristoff's jaw dropped and he flushed from the roots of his hair all the way to his nether regions. He knew he should turn around, but he couldn't stop himself from taking in every part of the vision playing out in front of him. She was glowing in the lantern light with her creamy skin and taut, rosy nipples. His eyes raced down from her luminous breasts across her smooth, lightly freckled waist and her softly curved hips to the thatch of glowing auburn hair that framed her womanhood. His pants were suddenly too tight.

"Anna, what are you..." His objections, questions, and whatever else he'd been about to stammer out trailed off as she held one finger to her lips. Then she slid her hand down to the softly curling hair between her spread legs and...and good gods was she touching herself?! Any functioning brain cells Kristoff had left simultaneously overloaded and shorted out. The vision of his personal goddess stroking herself on his bed was too much for even the most chivalrous man to resist. Whatever had led to this moment he wasn't going to question it. He closed the gap between them in two steps and knelt by the bed like a supplicant. She was panting now with small drops of sweat sparkling on her breasts. Kristoff looked into her eyes, begging for her permission; she smiled encouragement and it was both the sweetest and most sensual expression Kristoff had ever imagined. He lowered his mouth and trailed adoring kisses on her breasts. She giggled breathlessly as his lips nuzzled her and his kisses grew hungrier as he made his way to the center of his deepest desire. He kissed her there fully. Anna arched against him with a gasp of pleasure. He growled and wrapped his oversized hands around her hips pulling her womanhood more firmly against the pressure of his mouth. She tasted of honey and he dipped his tongue into her warm center reveling in the way she moaned. It was too much for him to ignore and called to him in the deepest most primal way. He reached for his waistband and struggled to release his painfully hard cock from his pants, he froze as two tiny hands joined his.

"Anna." he managed to gasp out. She wrapped her hands around his member and freed him from the confining fabric. Her lips parted gently as her hair spilled across her face. The feeling of her breath on his swollen manhood caused Kristoff's eyes to roll back in his head. When he felt her tongue gently caress the tip of his cock he groaned and clutched the edge of the bed so hard it cracked with a resounding snap. He was upright and pushing her back onto the covers, shedding the last of his clothing as he gathered her into his arms. Anna's legs spread to welcome him and he plunged forward into her deepest center. He lifted her and pulled her into his arms as he thrust forward with his hips to fill her completely. Her head dropped back and her mouth opened in a moan of desire and fulfillment. There was no stopping once he'd begun and he pounded forward, every muscle flexing, and his mouth reaching for her arched breast. Electricity crackled between their bodies and nothing had ever felt this good. He was going to ride her forever, nothing could make him stop. Nothing except for her velvet folds caressing him, causing his cock to throb and his breath to shudder. If only the arrogant princes and suitors who fawned after Anna and thought she was wasting time with a rough ice cutter could see her now; writhing in ecstasy, gasping and clutching his shoulders, whispering his name as he filled her with every stroke. His lips curled back in a possessive snarl and he cradled Anna under his broad chest and surrendered to the unstoppable force that had built within him. He pinned her beneath him and rasped her name in a breathless gasp as he overflowed.

Kristoff was completely spent and utterly content. He protectively pulled Anna's small body close against his own and she smiled sleepily at him over her shoulder. With his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair breathing her scent he was content. Sleep came quickly and the stars spun overhead.

**xXXXx  
**

An ear splitting neigh sent Kirstoff flipping over the edge of his bed to land with a crash on the rough wood. He jerked upright spitting hay out of his mouth, his breath coming fast and his heart pounding.

"Kristoff, are ye all right up there?" one of the stable boys called up to him.

It was a dream. Thank all the gods above, it'd been a dream. Kristoff didn't know if he was more relieved or disappointed.

"Fine." He choked out. "Just fine." Kristoff pulled himself up and began to straiten the tangled bedding. He flicked a roughspun blanket up to clear the hay from it and froze as a green satin ribbon fluttered to the floor. He gingerly reached down to grip the slip of femininity that had just dislodged itself from his bed. It had been a dream...hadn't it?


End file.
